Faery Tale
by The Ficsmith
Summary: In a fairy tale, the witch would die, the day would be saved and the prince and princess would marry and live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tale, it was a faery tale, older, more sinister, and certain not to have a happy ending. Piper/Hazel, Pipazel, Dark AU, Dubcon


**Faery Tale **

**Summary: In a fairy tale, the witch would die, the day would be saved and the prince and princess would marry and live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tale, it was a faery tale, older, more sinister, and certain not to have a happy ending. **

**Pairing: Piper/Leo, Piper/Hazel **

**A.N: Yeah. This thing's sort of weird. I really just wanted some dark au Pipazel and the imagery of a gem-encrusted cavern took over. I'm not sorry. **

**Warnings: Dubcon, out of character **

**FEMSLASH FEBRUARY CONTINUES... **

* * *

><p>In a fairy tale, the witch would die, the day would be saved and the prince and princess would marry and live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tale, it was a faery tale, older, more sinister, and certain not to have a happy ending.<p>

* * *

><p>Piper and Leo set off from their small village into the dark, dense forest one day out of boredom.<p>

As they departed Leo's aunt shouted at them, "Be careful, for the gods' sake! They say there's a witch on the loose!"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said as he grabbed Piper's hand.

"Let's make a run for it," he said under his breath and they ran quickly away, venturing into the deep, dense forest and towards the mountain range.

* * *

><p>As they made their way towards the mountains, the forest grew denser. Sunlight peaked through the dense canopy. Piper's dress seemed to change colors in the starkly different levels of light, from a deep indigo back to a sky blue. She felt a compulsion towards the mountains- an almost supernatural pull.<p>

"We've never been this far before," Leo said.

Piper laughed, "Are you scared?"

"No," Leo denied, "Course not. I was just wondering, do you think that there are dragons in the mountains?"

"We'll just have to find out," Piper said, and they continued towards the mountains' vague forms.

* * *

><p>The sun began to fall behind the mountains. They were within a mile of them now and Piper felt a ringing within her soul- she could almost touch them .<p>

"Piper," Leo asked, "Do you think we should go back now? It's getting dark and there are wolves-"

"We can't go back now," Piper said, "We're nearly there." She could feel the pull in her blood and she certainly wasn't giving up so close.

* * *

><p>"Piper," Leo said, as she started to climb the mountain in the pitch-black of night, "Piper this is madness!"<p>

Piper turned to face him.

"Can't you feel it calling?" she asked, "The adventure of it. Come on, Leo."

"Piper," he said. He might have said more, but Piper didn't hear him. She had lost her footing and had started to fall backwards. She rolled backwards across the hard rock and into what seemed like a tunnel. A very, very short tunnel. Maybe ten feet deep. She plopped on the floor of a cavern.

Her head and back ached but it was nothing compared to the sight in front of her. Spires of rubies, emeralds, topazes, diamonds and amethysts grew out of the floor. Precious gems came together at the ceiling to form a chandelier that seemed more majestic than the greatest sunrise. Stalactites and stalagmites of many colors protruded from the floor and ceiling. Piles of gold and silver littered the floor, and at the top sat a sad looking girl on a throne made of gold. Her skin was a deep shade of tan (quite a few shades darker than Piper's own).

"Piper!" she heard Leo call frantically, "Piper! I'm coming up to get you!"

"He won't be able to get you," the girl said, casting her eyes on Piper. She sounded slightly sympathetic.

"What do you mean," Piper asked, trying to tear her eyes away from the stunning landscape.

"You can't get back," the girl said, "I'm sorry, but it's cursed here. You can't leave." Piper sent her an odd look.

"The witch's spell," she said, "It trapped me here, and now it's trapped you."

Piper shook her head, "No." She looked behind her, to where the tunnel she fell down should have been. It had been closed off with amethysts.

"Leo!" she shouted.

"Piper," he said, "Piper, I'm up where you were, but I can't see you! Where are you?"

"Look down," she replied, "Leo, I'm trapped."

"Wait," he said, "Is that amethyst?"

"Yes," she said, "Leo there's a spell. I-"

Piper's voice cracked, so she forced the rest of her sentence out, "Leo I can't get out." She heard a loud "thump."

"Fuck!" Leo shouted. Piper punched the amethyst in frustration. Pain coursed through her hand, and blood ran down her knuckles.

"Shit!" She yelled in return.

"Did you kick it too?" Leo asked in a broken, but still humored tone.

"I punched it," Piper said, a small smile curling on her lips despite the coursing pain and her frustration.

"Course you did, Piper," he said. Piper assumed that he was leaning on the gem stone just as she was. Piper put her hand against the amethyst barrier, wishing that she could pass through it like a ghost. She didn't know what to do, so for a few minutes, they both just leaned against the stone.

"Piper," Leo said, "I'm going to go find a group of men. And we're going to break open these gemstones, and we're going to free you. I swear to it." She heard him grunt upon standing up, and then she could hear his footsteps as he limped away.

"Leo!" she shouted, but he didn't respond. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked behind her.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "I'm sorry." Piper didn't bother to look her over, her head just ended on the other girl's shoulder while she let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>The girl's name is Hazel, she learned. She must have been some sort of noblewoman before she ended up in this situation, because her dress is purple (the color of royalty) with golden thread. She held herself with the air of someone who knew what they are worth. Her eyes are golden- a hue Piper had never seen before. And it scared her a bit, but the same compulsion that lead her to this area seems to draw her to Hazel as well.<p>

Piper said, "I'm not hungry and I'm not thirsty. It must have been at least a day since I was trapped here."

"It's the cave," Hazel replied, "The spell makes it so those things aren't necessary."

"Do you think that he'll be able to get us out," Piper asked quietly.

"No," Hazel replied. Piper found it strange that she sounded neither disappointed nor sympathetic. Piper just laid down on the ground and went to sleep because she had nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>Time started to blur together. Piper wasn't sure if she'd been down here days or weeks. With no sun or meals to gauge it by, it had all started to run together. Memories flew away. With few things to talk about and even fewer places to explore within the large, overly embellished cavern, Piper quickly became bored. Not bored on a superficial level, but bored on a spiritual level. A boredom so penetrating she feels that it might never be resolved. Then Hazel smirked at her. Her stomach did a somersault and she felt a similar strange compulsion.<p>

She wanted to kiss Hazel and run her fingers over her back. Piper wanted to taste Hazel's mouth and rub her body against hers until- she killed the thought.

She turned her back to Hazel and ventured deeper into the cavern to nap, hoping to shake the strange desire.

* * *

><p>She and Hazel ended up playing checkers with broken pieces of gems. They played rounds upon rounds upon rounds of checkers, nearly alternating between victors. The desire grew stronger with every round, and by the time they were through with thirty-five, Piper gave in. She pressed her lips firmly against Hazel's. She dug her fingers into the wiry curls and she engulfed her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Hazel tasted like pomegranates.<p>

She pressed firmly back and nipped Piper's lip.

Piper whimpered.

* * *

><p>Piper was asleep on top of Hazel on the amethyst wall when she heard it.<p>

"Piper!" Leo's voice shouted.

"Leo?" she asked, "Leo is that you?"

"No," he replied, always the sarcastic one, "It's just my disembodied voice."

Then he paused a moment, "And a dragon, I brought a dragon too."

"A dragon?" she asked, "You have a dragon?"

"His name's Festus," Leo said, "We're going to break you out." Hazel's eyes shot open.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Leo's here," Piper said, "We're getting out."

"My dragon's going to burn this gem stone barrier down," he said confidently, "It's going to melt." The dragon roared in agreement. Hazel's eyes flashed between Piper and the amethyst barrier. For a brief moment, they glowed gold.

A second, later, Piper heard Leo scream.

"Festus, no!" he yelled. But then, it turned to agonizing screams.

"LEO!" Piper heard herself call before she had willed it. But the sounds of agony died down until she was left only with silence and the mental image of Leo's probably charred body.

"I'm sorry," Hazel replied, placing her hand on Piper's knee. Piper breathed in the little whiff of uncertain comfort as her tears began to fall.

* * *

><p>Piper walked about as if in a daze. She wandered the ornate corridors and gazed at the jewels and the metals, but their luster seemed to have faded. Piper felt empty. She found solace in Hazel's arms and lips, but it did not erase the pain, only distracted her from it.<p>

* * *

><p>Her pain faded into the background, not gone, but something that she had become used to. She tried to call to mind faces, events, places that she'd been before this cavern, but they were all gone, sans Leo and her father's kind face. Even the latter felt like it was fading. She wanted to tear her eyes out, tear her hair out, to do anything to keep those memories from floating away. She wanted to do anything to get out of this place, to make it so that she never came. But instead, Piper fucked Hazel against a gemstone column and found herself in Hazel's arms more often than not.<p>

* * *

><p>Her entire life had slipped through her fingers like water. She didn't remember anything except this cavern, Hazel, and a single boy's impish smile that sends an unknown sense of sadness through her. She kisses Hazel to try to drown it.<p>

* * *

><p>Piper was draped across the golden throne with her head in Hazel's lap. Hazel gently ran her fingers through her hair, softly rubbing against the sensitive parts of her skull. Piper fell asleep to the sound of soft chanting.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know how to get us out," Hazel said one day. Piper sent her a skeptical look. She thought that there was a spell. She thought that it was impossible to escape.<p>

"I've been toying with some spells," she said casually, "And I think I finally found one that will work."

"Wait," Piper said, "You're a witch? How did you not figure out what spell to use before this?"

Then, Piper remembered something that sparked anger in her chest, "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you-" Whatever Hazel should have done flies from Piper's memory. She felt a twinge of self-loathing in response.

"I'm a witch," Hazel said, "not a miracle worker. I'm sorry, Piper." Piper took a deep breath.

"I could teach you," Hazel said, "I could teach you sorcery." Piper's fists unclenched. She let out the breath that she'd been holding. Hazel let something Piper assumed to be magic swirl across her fingertips. It looked like golden snow.

"Would you like that?" Hazel asked.

"Yes," Piper breathed, the magic calling to her.

Then Hazel asked, "Do you want to leave now?" She raised her black eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Piper asked. Hazel's eyes glittered as she let the magic swirl around her fingers. She unleashed it, and in seconds, the amethyst wall was gone. Hazel grasped Piper's hand and led her out of the cavern.

* * *

><p>When Piper stood atop the mountain, hand and hand with Hazel, she couldn't help feeling that she'd left something behind.<p> 


End file.
